1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and method for outputting information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A broadcast receivable terminal generally displays a prestored basic image as a default image during operations that generate a wait time in a broadcast mode, such as a broadcast channel entry, broadcast channel change and broadcast channel search. Therefore, a user of the terminal may not appreciate a monotonous image provided during the wait time or may desire to receive various information during the wait time.
A terminal may now provide various information during the wait time with the recent development of a technique capable of providing information related to broadcast programs during a wait time. However, the terminal stops providing the information and outputs a broadcast signal when the wait time expires. Therefore, the terminal user may be inconvenienced by not fully receiving information because providing the information is impossible after the expiration of the wait time.